Solo nesesitan un poquito de ayuda
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de:Just a Little Help Needed. Autora: haseoluver92. PxM, one-shot. ¡Phoenix esta atonito despues de que Maya se tomara una botella de vodka! para adolecentes 'mayores'. han sido advetidos.


The blessing from the original author of this fanfic hasn't been answered yet.

The proper PM asking for permission to do a translation of this fic was sent, but there hasn't been a reply from the autor.

And for that I decided to post the translation without the permission of the original author. But if the author contacts me at any other moment asking me to take down this translation or giving me permission, then I'm going to submit and do what he/she wants.

For now just enjoy the translation, dear reader.

* * *

Phoenix Wright, masajeando sus palpitantes sienes, miro sin esperanzas al montículo de papeles sin terminar que le hacía señas para llamarlo. Por qué siempre posponía e esta basura, nuca lo sabrá. Haciendo muecas, se recargo contra su silla de cuero y le hecho una mirada al otro cuarto de la oficina. Maya, la hermana menor de su jefa, ella estaba puesta en medio de dos almohadas, los ojos de Maya se podían ver encima de ellas, su vista estaba dirigida hacia la tele que estaba atada a estar pasando un tonto programa para niños. _(Lo que es ser joven y despreocupado)_ Phoenix pensó con algo de envidia, regresando a su montículo de la tortura. Él deslizo sus dedos de arriba para debajo con la pluma de caoba, sintiendo las muescas del molde y girándolo sin preocupación en sus manos. Él no podía soportarlo más.

Sus ojos se movieron de aquí para allá, Asegurándose de que Maya estuviera ocupada con su programa. Aunque él no era de esos que 'tomaba', tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas, y él definitivamente necesitaba algo para calentar su estomago ahogante. Por debajo de su estrecho escritorio lleno de cosas, él tenía escondida una botella de vodka y un vaso de chupito, solo para emergencias. Sirviéndose una generosa porción, él golpeteo sus uñas contra el vaso, disfrutando del sonido que emanaba de este. Él miro el pequeño vaso, tratando de recodar la última vez que tuvo una bebida; no recientemente eso es seguro pues él siempre estaba con Maya, y no quería parecer una mala influencia. Aparatando esto de su mente, él le dio un trago y casi se atraganta por el sabor amargo. _(No recuerdo que supiera de esta manera)_ Phoenix pensó un tanto curioso, mientras arrugaba su nariz y posaba el vaso en el escritorio, y agarrando el primer papel del montículo. Leyendo la parte de arriba, vio que fue generosamente enviado desde de la oficina de Edgeworth. Murmurando unos insultos por debajo de su aliento, Phoenix garabateando en las líneas requeridas, esperando regresársela al bastardo por enviarle todo este trabajo.

"¡Hey Nick!"

Phoenix casi se cae de la silla, agarrando el reposabrazos, él empezó a recuperar el control de su corazón, de repente sintiéndose diez años más viejo de lo normal. Él cómo Maya mantenía todo esta energía, es algo que nunca sabrá.

"¿Hey Maya, ya se acabo el programa?" Él pregunto, tratando de recuperar su compostura.

Maya agito la cabeza, "¡Nah! Solo está en comerciales, Dime, ¿Sabes donde están las papas de barbecue? He tenido ganas de esas… oye, ¿Qué estas bebiendo?" Ella pregunto, tocando el vaso con su dedo índice. Phoenix tomo el vaso rápidamente; Él no sabía que tan tolerante era Maya al alcohol; Pero él ya podía verse tras las rejas por darle bebidas a una menor de edad.

"¡Solo es agua!" Él dijo rápidamente, esperando que esto la disuadiera a alejarse del vaso. Notando la expresión de confusión de Maya, él rápidamente continuo, "Digo, las papas están en el gabinete de allá," Él se cubrió. Maya, con esa actitud de TDAH, rápidamente desdeño la extraña ocurrencia y se dirigió emocionada hacia el gabinete, sacando la gran bolsa de papitas y sirviéndose un poco mientras ella se regresaba hacia la tele. Phoenix suspiro, dándose cuenta de que eso pudo haber ido mucho peor, así que se regresó a trabajar.

No paso mucho para que el vodka corriera por su sistema como… bueno, ya saben. Phoenix rápidamente corrió hacia el baño, de repente recordando la verdadera razón por la que no tomaba alcohol. Después de aliviarse así mismo, él se salió, solo para detenerse en seco por la vista que estaba en frente de él.

Maya.

Ella estaba parada o más bien erguida, con sus rodillas agitadas y dobladas; sus usualmente brillantes ojos grises estaban vidriados y en su mano estaba el vaso previamente lleno de vodka, ahora completamente seco. Él tuvo que detener su mandíbula de caerse contra el suelo.

_(Maldición)_

El primer instinto de Phoenix fue agarrar el vaso de los sucios dedos de Maya, pero como estaba vacío, él descarto la idea. Maya fue la que hiso el primer movimiento. La espalda caída de Phoenix se hizo para atrás en un movimiento fluido, ella apretó el vaso entre sus dedos, entonces lo aventó hacia la silla, sorprendentemente no se rompió, y ella salto hacia Phoenix, sus pequeños brazos se colgaban de los hombros de Phoenix.

Él estaba completamente histérico.

_(¡Primero darle bebidas a una menor de edad y ahora puede que también me acusen de violación!)_ Él pensó amargamente, no estando muy seguro de que hacer ahora. Él ya podía verlo, el inspector Gumshoe entrando por la puerta, de seguro para hablar de cómo Edgeworth gano su ultimo caso por los pelos, el se mete a la habitación, y arresta a Phoenix en el acto. Qué bonito.

Afortunadamente para Phoenix, eso no paso en los siguientes minutos, así que era seguro decir que estaba en buena forma, aunque eso no resolvía el problema de la chica borracha con sus brazos alrededor de él.

_(Solo cálmate, entrar en pánico no va a resolver nada, solo- ¡…!)_

"¡Maya! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Él resolló, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente para que Maya lo dejara ir. Ella se rio, y no de la forma en la que se ríe normalmente, era un risa mas… femenina, y hasta podría ser, ¿"Seductora"?

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo Nick?" Ella respondió, sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa y ella se puso de puntillas con su cara solo un par de centímetros alejada de la de Phoenix, el cual podía sentir como su cara se calentaba como si se hubiera sentado una botella de tabasco. De hecho, el pobre Phoenix estaba tan avergonzado que tropezó con el talón de su zapato, y los dos cayeron al suelo; Phoenix amortiguo la caída de Maya, aunque su cabeza reboto contra el suelo. Gruñendo, él se tallo la nuca, solo para darse cuenta de que Maya no lo había soltado, y ella estaba en la misma posición en la que estaban cuando estaban parados, solo que ahora ella estaba encima de él.

Phoenix entonces se pregunto si una situación así llego a ocurrirle en su vida; Después de recordar su vida sin citas en la secundaria y su no tan caliente vida en el colegio, él llego a la dura realización de que esta es la primera vez que ha estado tan cerca de una chica. Él cuerpo de Maya se sentía caliente contra el suyo, y ella estaba jugando con su corbata, con sus brazos dejando ir los hombros de Phoenix. No hace falta decir que esto no ayuda al carácter de Phoenix.

Entonces Maya hiso la cosa mas curiosa. Ella miro arriba desde sus pestañas, sus ojos mirando a los de él, y las orillas de su boca se hicieron para arriba mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Los labios de ella rosaron con los de él.

Solo por un momento, pero lo hicieron. Un suave susurro salió de los labios de Maya los cuales Phoenix podía ver claramente.

"Te amo."

* * *

Afortunadamente para Phoenix, Maya se desmayo poco después. Él tomo su blanda figura y la acostó en el sofá y le puso una cobija del samurái de acero. Caminado a su oficina, él se agito la cabeza y se desplomo en la silla. Mirando al siempre creciente monte de papeleo, él miro hacia arriba y se desplomo en su escritorio. _(Si, como si pudiera hacer esto ahora.)_ Las yemas de sus dedos siguieron sus labios, y entonces el agito su cabeza violentamente, como si tratara de hacer que la memoria se fuera.

Pero, no importa que tratara de decirse así mismo, no era el beso lo que hiso que se pusiera inquieto y de verdad desvelo sus nervios.

Fue la confesión.

Ahora bien, Phoenix sabia que la gente dice cosas estúpidas y al azar cuando estan borrachos; Mia le comentó que una vez hiso de verdad el ridículo después de haber bebido demasiado. ¿Entonces por que esto le molestaba? No era como si le gustara Maya, al menos no de esa manera. Si, ella era una gran amiga, un poco extravagante, pero no obstante, una gran amiga, y la hermana de Mia. Seguro ella solo estaba bromeando cuando las palabras se escaparon accidentalmente de sus labios, una forma de fabricación que ella posiblemente pudo haber considerado divertida en esa clase de casos.

Él sabía eso.

¿Entonces por qué le molestaba?

Phoenix salto mientras su reloj sonaba las seis, y una vez más se masajeo sus sienes palpitantes. Levantándose, él miro al otro cuarto, para ver a Maya despertarse, estirar sus brazos. Ella le regreso la mirada, sonrió, y para lo que Phoenix pudo ver, era que ella estaba sobria.

"¡Hey, Nick! ¿Cuándo me dormí?" Ella pregunto felizmente. Subconscientemente, Phoenix podía sentir su cara tornarse en un tono escarlata muy adorable, y rápidamente atasco sus manos contra sus bolsillos, sus ojos se pegaron a sus cordones desabrochados.

"No lo sé, como hace una hora o dos," él mintió, esperando que Maya fuera lo bastante ingenua como para caer por eso.

Si lo fue.

Los dos partieron caminos después de eso, y Phoenix no podía esperar a desplomarse en su cama queen size y dormir por horas. Él ni estaba tan hambriento, últimamente parece ser que su apetito a estado cayendo miserablemente. Y como lo indicaban sus deseos, después de un ducha, se salió, es puso unos pantanos aflojados (por raro que parezca, Phoenix no era de esos que usaba una camisa para dormir, a menos que estuviera frio, él se dio cuenta de que hacia las cosas mas cómodas. Y después de llevar un traje todo el día, él tenía ganas de algo de libertar) Y salto a la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sabana como si se tratara de cubrir de la oscuridad de la noche. Solo eran las siete, pero vaya que estaba cansado. El sueño lo supero rápida y cariñosamente, pero no estaba en su agenda dejarlo descansar.

* * *

Allí estaba Maya, su larga y sedosa cabellera caía sobre sobre el pecho desudo de Phoenix; la cara de Maya estaba pintada de rosa por la vergüenza y sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de mechones de pelo. Phoenix llevo su mano a la cara de Maya, acaricio su suave y olivácea piel solo por unos momentos antes de que hiciera su movimiento. Unos instintos animalistas se apoderaron de su cuerpo, lo persuadían mientras sus labios aplastaban los de ella, sus manos seguían las pequeñas curvas que formaban la pequeña y delicada figura de Maya. Él la dejo ir mientras ella resollaba por aire, con un pequeño y lindo gemido, muy silencioso apenas para que Phoenix lo captara. Él escucho. Él ataco de nuevo, con más pasión esta vez, su boca se formo alrededor de la de ella, él ahora pudo sentir cuan frágil e indefensa estaba, a pesar de su naturaleza ruidosa y prevaleciente. Él pudo sentir el cuerpo de Maya arquearse hacia el suyo, y sus manos llegaron a los muslos desnudos de Maya. La cara de ella su oscureció con mas rojo que rivalizaba con el de cualquier rosa mientras ella gemía otra vez. Phoenix sonrió tímidamente, y Maya presiono su frente contra la de él y cerro sus ojos. Ella le recordaba a Phoenix una flor; floreciendo a su máxima expresión. Su flor. Para siempre.

* * *

Sudor; eso fue lo primero que sintió Phoenix mientras este goteaba de su frente a su barbilla, y estaba resollando por aire. Él de repente se sintió como el pedófilo más grande del mundo; ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo un sueño como ese en su cabeza?! ¿De dónde vino? Él hundió sus ojos en sus palmas mientras se sentaba en la cama. Él era todo un pervertido, conjurando pensamientos como esos entre él y Maya, gracias al cielo que se despertó. ¡Ciertamente sabía a donde iba a parar eso! ¡¿Cuál era su problema?! Rodando fuera de la cama, él se topo con una dura realización, necesitaba una ducha fría. Aturullado, se fue rápidamente, esperando que el agua le trajera un poco sentido a esa mente frenética y atónita de él.

Pero después, mientras se servía café, él se rio subconscientemente mientras miraba a una bolsa vacía de pretzeles que Maya trajo unos días antes en una de sus visitas semanales a su apartamento, él de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa distinta.

Él amaba a Maya.

Más que nada en el mundo; ¿eso era lo que el sueño trataba de decirle? ¿Podrá ser esa la razón por el comportamiento que tuvo por la confesión de Maya? ¿será esa la razón por los brincos de su corazón y la vergüenza que siguieron?

Eso tenía que ser.

No había otra explicación.

¿Pero se lo diría? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

Y si lo hacía, ¿ella le regresaría los sentimientos?

Él jugó con sui cabello, y giro la cuchara una y otra vez de una forma similar a como lo hacia con su pluma. Un hábito que agarro de sus años en el colegio. Él se dio cuenta de que tenía que recuperar el control de sí mismo, pues por el momento, ella solo tenía dieciséis, él tenía veinticuatro, y estaba seguro de que eso era ilegal. Esperara unos años más, ¿Él podía hacer eso, verdad?

Maya ya lo estaba esperando pacientemente en la oficina; él no se dio cuenta de que iba a ser tan incomodo con ella esta vez. Cada momento que le echaba una mirada, él iba a notar cosas que él no había notado antes.

Como la forma en que su falda abrasaba sus muslos, o como ese ceñidor carmesí acentuaba su delgada cintura, la forma en que su piel brilla cuando la luz choca contra ella. Como sus labios estaban teñidos con un delicado color rosa, y como su cabello enmarcaba su cara, era casi como liquido de oro negro brillando en su espalda, y lo más vergonzoso de todo es que de hecho noto los pequeños pliegues que acentuaban sus senos.

No hace falta decir que Phoenix la tenia difícil para concentrarse en su trabajo, sin mencionar que originalmente trato de evitar a Maya, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por su sueño la última noche, y los pensamientos pervertidos que estaba teniendo ahora mismo. Maya, por el otro lado, que podía ver que algo le molestaba, no le puso las cosas mejor al pobre de Phoenix. Ella procedía a darle codazos una que otra vez, sus brazos se cruzaron por encima de sus senos, y sus piernas estaban cruzadas firmemente, y su labio inferior estaba sobresaliendo ligeramente en una pequeña mueca.

Justo como una niña pequeña.

"¡Nick! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy?!" Ella pregunto seriamente. Phoenix no podía soportar regresarle la vista, él agito la cabeza ligeramente.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí," Él respondió, tratando de parecer preocupado haciendo algo de su interminable trabajo.

Maya no estaba convencida. Ella se inclino en el escritorio, presionando su peso contra sus palmas y sus cejas cruzadas seriamente juntas. Ella miro por un momento, Phoenix estaba determinado a ignorarla, cuando ella solo lo miraba; lo estaba conduciendo a la pared. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto él quería tomarla y recrear cosas similares que pasaron dentro de su sueño. Él estaba tan asustado de sí mismo, que se levanto de su silla y sin ninguna palabra, se retiro a otro cuarto. Aunque ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Maya era frustrante e incluso le retorcía sus intestinos, él sabia que estaría más frustrado por hacer esos horribles actos.

Pero Maya le siguió; como un cachorro azotado que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ella le siguió. Ella le agarro su manga, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Se podía escuchar preocupación en sus palabras, ella estaba de verdad molesta. _(¿Por qué ella esta tan preocupada por un pervertido como yo?)_ Pensó Phoenix, aun evitando contacto visual. Entonces ella puso sus manos sobre su cara y lo forzó a mirarla. "¿Qué _pasa_? ¡Si estas tan abatido así todo el día, entonces no sé cómo ayudarte!" Ella le rogo; sus suaves manos aun sujetan firmemente la mejillas de Phoenix.

"Yo… yo…" Las palabras no iban a salir, su voz estaba fallando. Él podía sentir su cuello cerrándose, y su pecho apretándose. Él suspiro, y entonces puso sus manos encima de las de ellas. Sus manos eran más pequeñas que las de ella, con su palma siendo del tamaño de los dedos de ella. Él las apretó, con miedo a dejarlas ir. Entonces por primera vez en esa mañana miro a Maya a los ojos.

Hora de la verdad.

"Maya, sé que puede que no recuerdes esto, pero ayer, después de que bebiste mi 'agua'… empezaste a actuar… raro, pero el punto es que hiciste un cometario que me puso a pensar… y…" Aun no podía hacer que las palabras salieran correctamente. Todo lo que se le ocurría sonaba cursi. Eso era lo último que quería que sonara.

_(Bueno, las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras.)_

Él se inclino, y siguió los movimientos de Maya, y roso sus labios tiernamente contra los suyos. Él aun estaba apretando sus manos. Maya parpadeo, como si estuviera confundida. Él temía que pasara esa reacción; él se dio cuenta que era mejor irse. Él dejo ir sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta cuando alrededor de su cintura se podía ver un par de brazos.

Era Maya.

"¡No te vayas!" Dijo Ella, su labio inferior estaba temblando, y su cuerpo entero se estaba convulsionado ligeramente. "¡Sea lo que sea que haya dicho, lo siento! ¡No puedo recordar, pero si era así de malo, yo lo siento! ¡Por favor no me odies!" Ella le rogo.

"No… no fue algo malo…" su voz se estaba desvaneciendo, ¿A dónde se fue toda su confidencia? Él había lidiado con Mia, Edgeworth, por dios, ¡incluso ese bastardo de Von Karma! Así que…

"¡Te amo, Maya!"

Silencio.

_(Yo… acabo de decir eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?)_

Él esperaba que el agarre de Maya se aligerara, inclusive que lo dejara ir por completo por su confesión, algo que sabía era bastante aleatorio pues solo lo había descubierto esa mañana. Pero al contrario, Maya apretó con más fuerza con sus pequeños brazos.

"Yo… yo…" Era la voz de Maya, en un pequeño susurro que Phoenix apenas podia escuchar. "Yo también, yo también te amo Nick…" Ella lo dejo ir y Phoenix se dio media vuelta para ver a Maya que aun estaba temblando.

_(Ella… Ella es tan pequeña.)_ Pensó Phoenix, entonces levantándola hacia arriba con sus brazos. _(¡Ella apenas pesa un kilo, y esta tan caliente!)_ Él pensó mientas intentaba calmarla. Él se dirigió al sofá para sentarse, Maya no se había movido de sus brazos. Ella se había vuelto silenciosa, observante. Sus ojos seguía cada movimiento de Phoenix. Su cabellera se podía sentir en el cuello de Phoenix, frio y liso. Era justo como en su sueño.

Él la miro; los ojos de los dos seguían los rasgos del uno y del otro. Él estaba a punto de inclinarse cuando ella le dio un puñetazo. Ella sonrió tímidamente, pero entonces Phoenix regreso a la decima potencia. Él siguió los movimientos de sus sueños que guiaban cada una de sus acciones. Maya le regresaba cada beso con emoción y sus gemidos sonaban más excitantes que los de su sueño, y su piel era más suave y sus reacciones más pronunciadas. Él hiso los mechones de cabello a un lado acariciando su cara, entonces él procedió a presionar tiernamente sus labios contra su cuello. El cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba como una respuesta, pero poco después le dio la bienvenida, los brazos de ella estaban metidos debajo de los brazos de Phoenix y estaban colgados detrás de su camisa. Las manos de él estaban detrás de la espalda de ella, como si la estuviera abrazando, suavemente acariciándole la espalda con su mano. Él le hecho una mirada a Maya, cuyo resplandor era más grande; él nunca había presenciado algo así de ella. Y una vez más, los labios de él formaban los de ella, y la espalda de Maya se arqueaba hacia él, con suaves susurros y dulces mordiscos.

Y esta vez, él no se despertó.


End file.
